First Comes Love, Then Comes Sisters?
by shotcallr
Summary: This is just a random idea i had. Just to make everything work together. Focuses on Honey Bunny and her pretty younger sister, Lola Bunny. I like the way its rolling. First story! Please RR! Just tell me what you think so i can improve! BugsXHoney and BugsXLola later chapters. Thank you for your time!
1. Chapter 1

It had all started in a small diner in the heart of Acmeville. A classic, homely place where the locals came together to gossip and chat over a fresh pot of coffee or a homemade muffin. Within this diner, a grey bunny was working on waiting tables, "Order up!" Witch Hazel roared from the kitchen. The rabbit skated over to the metal countertop and grabbed the steaming hot plate of fresh baked fries and a juicy burger.

"Here you are, sir. Will there be anything else?" she asked, gently setting down the plate in front of a burly short man with a long mustache of red hair.

"No there will not!" he yelled, digging into his meal.

It was nearing her time to leave and head home when suddenly, her boss stormed up, "Honey, I need you to take the late shift tonight, and the early opening tomorrow morning,"

Honey sighed and placed her coat back on the rack, she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

_Hmm…._she sighed to herself, _I wonder why Suzan can't take the late shift? Oh well…_

She watched the resteraunt slowly clear out before locating a rag, spray bottle, mop, and bucket. She started at the first red booth closest to the door and slowly made her way across the empty diner, the water on the floor working up to a soapy residue. It was going to be a long night.

This is where our story really begins. A grey female bunny was wiping off the greasy table tops of "The Looney Bin; Diner and Malt Shop" on the midnight shift. Her ears were pulled back and her once shining blue eyes were dull. She was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her relief so she could collapse in her bed at home, only to awake five hours later to drive back to the same parking space in the same diner for her next shift. She thought of 17 year old Lola, sleeping at home, on the couch in front of the little TV. She wished desperately to better the lives of her and her sister. Honey was lost in thought, thinking of how in the world she would pay for little Lola's college fees when the time came for her to leave. That led her in a circle back to where she had started; she was alone. Her sister had inherited her mother's timeless beauty; the tan fur and sparkling teal eyes, added with a shapely figure. Oh yes, little Lola got all the boys, and she never objected, a new boyfriend almost every week. Honey sighed. But no, she had only received her mother's undecided ears and large tooth, the rest was all from the father she despised. Honey examined herself in the full length mirror in the back of the employees only room.

_No hips, no chest, no __nothing_, she thought to herself.

Suddenly the little bell over the door tinkled; the signal for a new customer. She rushed to the counter and straightened her apron.

"Hello, welcome to 'The Looney Bin; Diner and Malt Shop'. What can I prepare for you?" She greeted tiredly. Her eyes were focused on the floor.

"Eh, what's up, Doc? Could I gets a booth?" a masculine voice requested, thick with a Brooklyn accent.

"Yes, sir. Right this way," Honey replied, taking a menu out of the holder and leading the unknown customer to the most recently cleaned booth. Finally she looked up. Her voice was stuck in her throat as she caught sight of the handsome grey and white gloved bunny with a casual face as he skimmed the choices from beneath half closed eye lids.

She must have looked surprised for he looked up with a funny grin and asked, "Excuse me," he checked the name tag, "Hon, can you grabs me a cup of dat coffee dere?" he asked, shutting his menu and handing it to the still astonished waitress.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" she began to walk away, "Hey, your that Bugs Bunny guy, right? The one from the cartoons?"

"Dats me, the one and the only," he smiled. Honey's face changed from surprised to embarrassed, "Hey, you ok, Hon?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine," she shook her head and went to the back of the empty diner to fix the coffee. The old industrial sized coffee maker pinged when it was done and she brought the cup out to the famous bunny. "Here," she set down the coffee and went to clean off the table a booth over, "Enjoy."

"Eh, uh, Hon? Come sid'down a bit. You looks like you could use a break," Bugs patted the seat across from him.

The young bunny looked up from her scrubbing and thought she'd heard him wrong, "Excuse me?"

"I said, come sid'down and keep a bunny company,"

"Um, alright," She replied unsure, she was half relieved and half terrified. She had spent all day cleaning tables but wasn't sure she wanted to share a booth with the most famous bunny of all time.

He sat casually across from her, investigating a newspaper with the same boring expression as of when he was reading the menu. She crossed and uncrossed her legs and her eyes were darting back in forth across the indented table top. The red-clad waitress finally squirmed around enough to make the old booth creak. Bugs looked up from his paper, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh, me?"

He looked around, "Uh, yeah,"

She giggled nervously and answered, "Oh, yeah I'm fine!"

Bugs placed his paper back in the rack and folded his hands, "So, Hon, tell me somethin', how's a hot young thing like you workin' in a place like dis?" he spread his arms wide, and, ironically, a light bulb flickered off and shattered.

"Well, it's kinda of a long story. Are you sure you're up for it?" Honey cringed, waiting for the harsh comment that was sure to come.

But to her surprise, the white-gloved grey bunny just placed his arms behind his head and waited for her to speak.

"Haha, really? Well ok, here goes," she took a breath, "It all started back in 1971, the day my father left….."

_"__Momma?" a small grey bunny with a tuft of white fur between her ears asked, tugging on her mother's skirt._

_ "__Yes, dear?" her mother, a tan adult bunny asked, obviously exhausted._

_ "__When's daddy coming home?"_

_Her mother sat down and looked in her lap, "Honey, Daddy's not coming home,"_

_Honey looked confused, "Why is Daddy not coming home? Doesn't he love me?"_

_ "__My little flower, of course he loves you. You're as cute as a button and sharp as a tack," she smiled, stroking her young daughter's ears._

_Then a baby's cry was heard from the cradle. Honey and her mother walked into the room over and gently lifted up the little baby with fuzzy tan and white fur, blonde hair, and big blue eyes…that were filled with alligator tears, "Does Daddy love baby Lola, Mommy?" Honey asked, sleepy as her tired mother lifted her and her sister on her lap and began to rock them to sleep._

_ "__Yes. He loves you both very much,"_

"Your father just up and left you?" Bugs questioned, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes," Honey looked down sheepishly, "And took all my mother's hard earned cash with him. She was so run down, physically and emotionally, that she died my Junior year."

"And your father? Did he's ever come back?" Bugs inquired, hoping in his heart that this poor diner girl's father had returned a changed man.

Honey squirmed in her seat, "Um, no….he-he never came back. Last we heard, he was somewhere in northwestern Oregon,"

"You say 'we'. Who exactly, does 'we' define?" Bugs asked, pulling his waitress out of her thoughts, attempting to make her feel better, "Oh, I sees. You gots a boyfriend. I bet you're just chased all over. I have no chance, I was hoping we could go outs sometimes,"

Honey Bunny was surprised and smiled, "No, no boyfriend. I was referring to my sister. She's my best friend. And that is why I'm working here; to provide for my sister and mine living expenses and my college tuition,"

"Brains as well as beauty? Man, what a catch!" Bugs exclaimed, jokingly.

Honey blushed deeply, dipping her head away from his friendly gaze. Suddenly, the alarm for the wood-grain accented coffee maker sounded again and ended their awkward lack of conversation, "Ooops, I should get back to work," she sighed, reluctantly starting to get up.

The famous grey bunny rushed out of his seat and bowed low, twirling his arm below his waist and offering his other hand to Honey, "Could I offer you a hand, Hon?" he said jokingly. She giggled shyly but took his hand and stood up.

"Thank you," she expressed her gratitude with a small smile.

"Hey, Hon," he started, back to his normal self, "how does a date sound? Nothing fancy. I could pick you up here sometime and I could treat you to dinner. What do you say?"

"Well, who can really justify turning down a date with Bugs Bunny?" she laughed, avoiding eye contact.

"It's a date den," Bugs smiled, starting to walk away from the door . Honey stared dreamily at him. Suddenly, he turned around and walked back to her, "I forgot to tip you," he placed a wad of bills in her hand and clasped it shut. Then he started back towards the door. But, ironically, the floor was wet from Honey's mopping escapade before her table cleaning and she slipped, nearly crashing to the ground. But Bugs was there in an instant, sweeping his arms around her waist and catching her, her fuzzy head mere centimeters from the cold tile.

"Just a little slick dere, eh, Hon?" Bugs laughed, his face close to her's.

"Uh, yeah," she replied absently, her eyes locked on his. He helped her to her feet once more and wiped the crumbs off her red sleeves and pecked her on the cheek without any hesitation.

"Well, I'll see ya around, Hon. Watch out for dem floors, dere kinda slippery," the grey toon bid farewell, strutting out the door.

Honey was left in the middle of the diner. She sunk to her knees.

_Oh no!_ she thought, smacking her head with her palm,_ I was just asked on a date with Bugs Bunny and I don't even know how to contact him!_ _Hey you can at least see how much he tipped you….._she thought glumly.

She carefully unfolded all of the bills, _One hundred and fifty DOLLARS?! _But what surprised her most was the little note written on one of the comment cards from the restaurant.

_Hon, hope the tip sufficed. I hope you give me a ring so we can plan out that date._

_507-555-BUGS_

_Sweet dreams hot stuff_

_Bugs Bunny _

Honey shook her head in disbelief, _That clever little…._

Soon, her relief came as Suzan finally entered the diner, somewhat dampening her co-worker's trance. Honey flew out of the kitchen and stopped at the pay phone and dialed the number. After the dial tone was finally ringing, a voice picked up at the other end; the answering machine, telling her to leave her message for Mr. Bugs Bunny after the beep, then Bugs Bunny him self's voice came over the machine "_And if dis is Hon callin about dat date, ill meet ya this Saturday in front of the diner. Tanks for the coffee by the way. And I hope your day is wonderful tomorrow, sweet dreams," __**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**_

****Honey nearly choked and managed a simple, "Thank you," and an "I'll see you Saturday,"

So she got in her car and drove back to the apartment building before making a dash for the door. She hated these cold, winter nights. Finally she jammed her key in the lock and the door creaked open.

Keys clanged onto the countertop, "Shoot," Honey whispered, cupping her hands over the keys to end their noise. She heard her sister stir in the room a few feet around the corner.

The grey and white bunny tip-toed across the white and blue linoleum floor of her apartment kitchen and peeked into the living room, sure enough, a tan and blonde female bunny was splayed out across the hide-a-bed couch, like a very messy angel, the television broadcasting old cartoons. She switched it off and gazed around the tiny room. The paint was pealing on the walls, paperwork and bills were strewn everywhere, the table in obvious disarray. Her parents' wedding photograph was hanging crooked on the wall and she stumbled across the littered floor to straighten it. This was before her mother had to work three jobs to pay for her father's habits; this was when she was beautiful.

When the sweet bunny was satisfied she lifted her sister's thin body onto the small bed in the other room. Honey always fought with her as to whom had to sleep on the couch, both opting to take on the looming back pain sure to befall the poor victim the next day on that fold out couch to give the other a good night's sleep on the bed next door. So after tucking her in, she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible, stuffing pillows in the crevices where stuffing had come loose and the plaid fabric was thread-bare. Her small alarm clock, ticking softly on the tiny coffee-table by her head, lulled her to sleep with its steady rhythm. The one consistent thing in her ever changing life. But the unfortunate thing was that the next morning, her alarm never woke her up; her consistency was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hi guys! new chapter! i thank my 2 awesome reviewers! now go read their stories! Right now, before you read this! just...uh...favorite it then come back! Once again i still need characters so if you want to submit one get more information on my profile. and PLEASE REVIEW. i want to know what you think. i looked and 31 people read my story and only 2 people were kind enough to share their opinions (and i love them for it) so read and tell me what you think. Oh! and i dont own any of the characters here, just the story itself, the characters, unfortunatly, are owned by Warner Bros. Thanks for reading my drabble! -shotcallr**

The next morning, Honey Bunny awoke to the shower running; her trusty alarm had failed her and she was late. She jumped off the couch with a stab of back pain and hobbled over to the closet. The young bunny placed one hand gingerly on her aching back and opened the tiny closet with the other. Her gloved hand swept aside all of her sister's jerseys and outfits until it brushed against the rough fabric of her spare uniform. Honey ripped it off the hanger and stared in dismay at the mustard stain on the sleeve. She simply sighed and threw it over her lanky arm. In her bedroom she looked at her figure in the cracked, full length mirror. She shook her head and yanked the uniform over her head.

As soon as her uniform was hanging over her awkward frame, she retrieved the cereal from the otherwise barren cupboard and placed it on the little table. On the counter was the local ACME Grocers weekly coupon paper and she grabbed it from its place in the newspaper rack. Honey gently smoothed out the pages and took her pair of purple scissors to the paper. It was her morning ritual to sit at the kitchen table with her hot chocolate and clip coupons from local stores. She had to wait for the bathroom anyways to fix her ears.

But she couldn't complain; Lola was the only girl she ever heard of being able to shower and prim in less than 7 minutes. But it was the fact that she didn't really care all too much about her appearance that really irked Honey. She knew she was beautiful and only took pride in it when she needed to. She always insisted: "_Is beauty ever going to help me in basketball?" _little did she know that someday it would. Anyways, but Honey had vowed when she was a girl, if she ever became as pretty as Lola, she would flaunt it everywhere she went and make it known to all.

Then the shower squeaked off, interrupting Honey's clipping-of-the-coupons, and a tan female bunny emerged from the bathroom, her ears tied back in the usual purple scrunchie, and a plain, cropped white jersey and pair of dark blue athletic short shorts on. Honey just didn't get the part about the ever present basketball that was under the crook of her sister's elbow, "Hey, Honey. How was the late shift last night?" she asked casually, picking up a bruised banana and pealing it.

Honey sighed, "Well, it started out terrible, but guess what!"

"OOOO, what?"

"Ive got a date!" Honey shouted.

The shapely bunny leaned on the counter, "No way, with who?" she casually sipped her coffee.

"Well…..umm…..Bugs Bunny," she finally blurted out.

Lola started to choke on her coffee. Not one of those fake chokes to make the show more dramatic but a full-blown, I'm-going-to-die kind of hack. She finally looked up, eyes watering, "Honey that is the worst joke I have ever heard!" before falling into another series of hacks, "But hey, why should I complain? Now I can live in peace while you can get your dream come true. Seriously, Honey, who is Bugs Bunny? I'm just astonished you have a date,"

Lola could see steam coming out of her sister's ears, "You know Bugs has been my idol since child-hood! Like you and your thing with that…..ah! Yes! 'Michael Jordan'," Honey said, saying the last sentence sarcastically and putting air quotes around 'Michael Jordan'.

"Whatever," Lola lazily flicked her wrist, "I've got career day today!" she did a little fist pump.

"Is that why you're walking around with a basketball attached to your hip?" Honey asked, finally putting it together.

"Well, yeah. They're setting all of us upperclassmen loose in the city to try our hand at whatever we want to do!" Lola explained happily.

"So that's the day I went party-hopping till 3 in the morning…..," Honey trailed off.

"Anyways, I'm going to go work with a fitness instructor at, get this!"

"Wait for it," Honey sighed, chipping away at her faded pink nail polish.

" The Looney Tune's Fitness Center and Gym!" Lola shouted.

"And that's why she's not  going party-hopping… " Honey finished, looking up, bored from her nails.

"Yup Yup! And they said they're going to give me a free uniform! AND a Michael Jordan Bulls jersey if they really like my work!" Lola started twirling her old basketball on her gloved index finger, "Oh and they're going to higher me either there or at the pool as life guard so…I get a job. Haha just kidding! I'm way more excited at the prospect of a job,"

But her grey-furred sister was too busy thinking:

'_Lola always was the athletic one; always independent, hard-working and cocky….but everyone loved it….I was never the popular one….I was the one who had to be the girl in pink…..and now…I'm hard-working too, but still the girly-girl wannabe..….it's not fair. I haven't had a boyfriend in five years! But that's childish; Lola deserves to be good at something….but she's good at everything' _she gasped, _'What if she see's Bugs at the Gym?! What if she takes him away from me?!'_ her thoughts were interrupted by Lola's gloved hand waving frantically in her awestruck face, the basketball once again back at her side, "Hey, Honey, you ok?"

"Lo," she started uncomfortably, "You don't have a thing for Bugs Bunny do you?"

"Psh! Seriously, I don't even know who the guy is! And even so, he's probably stuck up! And you know how I feel about stuck up people," Lola's turquoise eyes got dark as they both remembered the last conceited movie star they had encountered, let's just say there were still letters strewn over the house referring to 'restraining orders on two Bunnys; a Ms. Honey Bunny and a Ms. Lola Bunny'.

"Ooooo," Honey sounded as they both winced. Then she caught sight of the clock, "Aww, crap! I gotta go!" She practically flew out the door.

"Well," Lola shrugged her shoulders, calling out the door "I want pictures! Maybe I can get proof and it can go in the '_Guinness Book of World Records' _; under: My sister got a date!"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Your vewy vewy funny! But fine, whatever!" Honey exclaimed trudging out the door.

_'That gives me an excuse for a picture with Bugs Bunny'_ she giggled to herself as she clamored down the stairwell, stopping to wave at Ernie, the African American elderly staff janitor. His sweet granddaughter, Mary Melody, often came to visit and loved to come hang out with Lola and Honey. She had asked to come over this weekend and she was bringing some new friends.

Honey's planner instructed her to pick up the 50% off pop and the 75% off pizza at the ACME Grocers for her guests, Mary, Babs, Shirley, and Fifi. Add that to her and Lola and you got yourself a huge, fun mess just waiting to happen.

Honey shivered, the cold air piercing through her thin jacket as she trudged through the lightly falling snow half of a mile to the diner. She loved Acmeville at Christmas time. This was one of the few times she enjoyed the winter walk to work. All of her neighbors down the street had crammed lights and inflatable Sanatas in their tiny yards. But her favorite was when she reached the top of Hare's Hill after the late shift; if you stood in the middle of the street (and weren't hit by a car that is) and looked out, you could see the whole city, all the skyscrapers with their fluorescent lights and shiny glass sides, coated in the soft white snow. So even though it wasn't midnight, and their lights weren't glowing, she still believed it to be beautiful.

She grew up in all the places without snow for her father despised it. But her mother loved the snow and had grown up on the plains of Minnesota where snow was abundant. She would whisper stories to her daughters of huge blizzards, leaving behind 6 feet of snow and of making snowmen in the front yard. So the first time she ever recalled witnessing her first snow flake was when she had moved to Acmeville.

She sighed fondly, recalling that first snow; Her and Lola had bundled up and had played outside in it nearly all night. Now, Honey knew she could never leave it. It was one of the few parts of her mother she could carry with her as her own. As previously mentioned, she looked nothing like her late mother. So snow was her blessing.

The grey bunny was snapped out of her thoughts by a very frustrated driver; she was blocking the middle of the road! She waved shamefully and mouthed 'sorry' before stepping off onto what she believed was the side walk. Confirming her beliefs, gingerly placing one foot on the icy surface, she stepped on.

Finally, she reached the diner. It looked so cozy in the snow! It had the big bulb color lights strung across the top and the neon sign was cheery. She traipsed through the drifts and reached the door. Once she had finished fumbling around for her keys, she jammed it into the lock and stepped inside. The cook, Granny, who was currently on a long vacation had left pre-made meals stocked in the freezer to heat up for the customers. But one look at the breakfast the elderly lady had provided told her that she would be making a fresh batch of bacon and eggs. She flipped on the juke box and she peeked around the corner. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she cranked it up and started to dance and sing around the diner. Her air-electric guitar could've taken her to the finals and her voice could put the fifth grade choir down the street to shame.

Her grey fur blurred as she spun into a tornado. Even though her toon essence wasn't strong enough to drop anvils from the sky (that was only on special occasions) she still had the average powers of any toon. So no outfit changes were made in the dizzying tornado. Suddenly, the bell on the door jingled happily and her first customer of the day entered. So her grey and white feet pounded to the juke box and she slid across the checker-board floor on her knees and switched it off. Then her legs took her off the floor and she maneuvered her to the front counter but no one was there. She was slightly annoyed but noticed a little, brown, paper bag, plopped on the counter. So our sweet character trudged over to it.

_Sis, _the note on it read, _I thought you could use a little freshening up for your big date tonightJ I still think your pulling my leg but Bugs Bunny's gotta have the best! I figured you weren't stopping by home before you went so I packed the essentials. Love ya, Doc J have a good day!_

Honey slowly opened the bag to find a make-up bag, a pair of cute heals that she had been forced into by Lola, and-aww!- Lola's favorite purple dress. She smiled and stroked the tulle skirt and the sequenced top. So she rolled the top of the bag back up and carefully set it in her cubby.

The lanky grey bunny floated back out to the front counter and set her head in her hands and continued daydreaming about the handsome beau that was taking her out to dinner tonight. Only this time, our favorite female grey bunny refrained from taking Bugs Bunny the Broom as a dance partner.

"Hello?" the yellow female duck asked, waving a hand in front of the dazed toon.

"Oh!" Honey yelled, jumping a literal five feet in the air, "I am so sorry! What can I get for you?" she tied her apron tighter and flashed an apologetic smile.

"Hmmm," the duck sighed thoughtfully, examining the menu board, "can I get a plate of bacon and a smoothie?"

"Of course!" Honey replied, heading to the back and scooping some fruit and yogurt into the blender and flipping it on as she slid some bacon onto a plate.

When it was all done blending, she poured it into a fancy malt cup and carefully placed a cherry on top of the whipped cream. The she trudged out to the counter where the beautiful water fowl was sitting delicately on a bright red stool, "Here you are," Honey smiled cheerfully, setting the plate and glass in front of her, "It's on the house,"

The blonde twirled her hair absentmindedly, staring at all the bright lights draped across the wall in front of her. She looked up at the mention of the offer, "Thank you," she smiled gratefully.

"So," Honey slid onto a stool across from her, "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to Acmeville?"

"Yes, I just moved here from L.A.," the duck replied, starting to stuff her face with the bacon, "It's not much of a 'ville' though, is it?" she giggled, "It's more like a metropolis!"

The grey waitress laughed, "Yeah, that's what I thought when I moved here four years ago; I made a double take at the welcome sign!"

They laughed together and started to talk more about their personal lives. Honey discovered her name was Melissa Duck, she was 21, she was working on a masters in phycology, her parents were dirt poor and super happy, and she was looking around, applying for a job, among many other facts.

"Why don't you work here?!" Honey exclaimed, slapping Melissa's shoulder, "You could waitress here with me!"

"That's actually a pretty good idea! Do you have any application forms?" The pretty duck asked, shuffling through her purse for a pen.

"We should….why don't you come to the back? We can look for one there," Honey called over her shoulder, heading once more to the back.

Melissa stumbled over and tripped over the mat in the open doorway, "I'm sorry," she started when Honey gave her a quirky look, "I'm still staying in a hotel and have been living off of coffee the past week. I'm also looking for a place to stay, not just a job," she explained sheepishly, wringing her hands and darting her eyes between the pots, pans, and stoves.

Honey wiped her hands on her, once white, apron and wrapped an arm around the distraught fowl, "Well, I can't promise you you'll be exactly comfortable or even happy, but you can stay with me as long as you can cook, provide some groceries every few weeks, and do your laundry," she smiled.

"You've only just met me! How do you know I'm not a murderer or serial killer or something?"

"Because I already have a cereal killer at home; I have to by a box nearly every week!" Honey winked and held back giggles.

"You'd really let me stay with you?" Melissa asked after gasping for air from laughter.

"Of course, I made the offer. We can start moving your stuff in after my shift is over tomorrow night, if that's ok?" The grey bunny face-palmed and remembered, "I HAVE TO HAVE THE GIRLS OVER TOMORROW!" she shouted in the middle of the kitchen. But then she was also reminded that all of them had two hands two feet and a heartbeat and they could make it a, 'ZING!', moving party! As she said it, a literal glow surrounded her and she struck a pose with her pen in the air. And afterwards, it would transfer over to a girl's sleepover. Melissa giggled at her new friend's cookiness.

So she flipped the page to Friday and scrawled out '_moving party: Melissa, Lola, Mary, Fifi, Babs, Shirley, Me; get pizza, pop, and movies' _and then slammed it shut, the funky patterned binding stretching slightly for it was bulging with not only dates, but ideas. And not just ideas; Recipes.

She was planning to go out on her own as soon as she finished collage. She was getting a masters in nursing, and he bachelors in culinary. Ever since she was young, she had had a knack for cooking. While Lola opted for the plastic basketball hoops and matchbox cars, Honey preferred to fix elaborate dishes for her Barbie dolls with her plastic food and mini kitchen. Such exquisite cuisine included dishes like mashed potatoes and macaroni with a side of tomatoes and a chocolate milk-french- fry-orange peel gravy, or green beans and meat loaf, dowsed in a magnificent sauce of brownie powder and apple juice.

She had just shared some of her favorites with Melissa and the tried to each come up with the craziest name for it.

For many years she had been experimenting, coming across a precious item she would save it until she could get her hands on the perfect ingredients that would make the dish her own creation, even better than it was before. Her and Lola would spend hours cramped in the kitchen, fighting for elbow space and blaring the hits as they mixed, stirred, measured, and tasted. The end result always being a delicious meal that they could enjoy together.

"I'm so glad you can stay with us," Honey said kindly.

"Thank you so much….it sounds like so much fun!" Melissa sighed, a huge burden lifted from her feathers. But then she noticed something, "Honey, why can't we start moving tonight?"

"Because," Honey shot her a sly look and winked, "I've got a date with Bugs Bunny,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! this chapter sucks! yay Me! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters in this story**

**Scott belongs to an amazing author named finalefighter6 he was the only one who gave me a character! *shakes fist angrily* **

**anyways, on with the story!**

POV: Now we get to hear from…..ZING! LOLA BUNNY!

As soon as her sister left the house, she grabbed her Walkman and wrapped a purple scarf around her neck. The blonde bunny then whipped open the rickety wooden apartment door and slipped out into the hallway. It was a whopping 6 a.m. and she didn't wish to wake her neighbors. So, finally, Lola made it to the stairwell and took the stairs two-at-a-time to reach the bottom.

_'Yes….'_Lola silently thought, looking from side to side and pumping both fists in the air in a silent fist bump. She was really starting to get into her victory show when she heard someone carelessly clomping down the stairs, _'Crap….'_ So our pretty bunny revealed herself from behind the wall and found Scott, a neighbor and former employee of the apartment building, making his way down the stairs.

Lola sighed in relief and slumped against the wall, "Hey Scott!" she called quietly, waving to him. The red fox's smile lit up his face as he changed his course to meet Lola.

"Hello, Lola!" he whispered in his heavy Scottish accent. He peered through his thick round glasses and down at the bunny's face, "So, I hear that it's career day for ya?"

"Yep! I'm going to the Looney Tune's Gym to be a personal fitness trainer and such for today. It should be a real blast!" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Good for you! Just watch out for that Tasmanian Devil," he paused and leaned in close to her ear, "He resembles that werewolf in 'Dog Soldiers'!" He then stepped away and winked, "Have fun, Lassie!"

Lola shook her head and smiled. That Scott….what was next? Convinced that Bugs Bunny was Frankenstien? _'That actually seems plausible….'_ She thought, stifling her giggles and setting out the door into the cold.

She hopped on her beat up bike and took off down the sharp hill, standing on the back rusted pegs. The wind was rushing through her hears and fluttering her bangs. The young bunny shut her eyes and sighed, enjoying the sharp breeze on her face. And then she almost hit a parked car, her eyes widening in terror. So our athlete swerved dramatically back into the middle of the street, keeping her eyes open this time. Finally, she reached the street that led out of the twisting, dangerous alleyways, crammed apartments, and gangs roaming the streets. The tan bunny had reached the edge of "the bad side" of town; the tough part of the city. She had been riding approximately and hour and a half, ready to cross over to the shiny section of the metropolis. And then with a huge swig of air, she crossed that invisible line for only the second time; out of the filthy slum where girls were bad and boys were worse.

Let's learn a little bit about the tan beauty shall we? Back when they had first moved to Acmeville, crossing over the city lines, Lola was nine and the shining buildings had amazed her. Her eyes were wide in awe as she pressed her tiny paws against the smudgy glass window. She was going to live in one of those big buildings someday! But then they had crossed over to the slums, the younger sister wondering where the buildings had went. And then the rusty blue station wagon, stuffed full of their only belongings, pulled up in front of a brick apartment building. She had grown up on the tough side and played basketball with the big bad teenage boys. That was where she had gotten into trouble, hanging with the wrong crowd and running with the gangs. But her good heart had won out in the end, even though the toughness she had gained still stayed with her. Now she was sure she could live up to her lifelong dream of being a famous basketball player.

Even though she was popular at PS 315, her school, she had never taken an interest in the glitz and glam of it all. As in, she had never craved it like her sister, just had it thrust upon her. Lola was the person who was simply quiet but you didn't mess with. Lola was the type of girl who didn't really care what you thought of her but defended her reputation with an undying passion. Somehow those things could coexist, resulting in a blend of epicness. She was outgoing but kept good grades at the same time. Her looks never meant anything to her; just to everyone else. And she absolutely WAS NOT a poser! Despite the hate she received from all the prissy sluts at her public school she had always stayed true. Yeah, ok she had gotten in with the wrong crowd in the beginning, and she had paid for it. Which is the reason for her "reform" time at Acme Looniversity and where she had met her best friends, Babs, Fifi, Shirley, and the gang. Oh yeah, Lola had reformed and came back a changed bunny, a new respect for the sanity that PS 315 contained compared to Acme Loo. That is where the sparkly purple dress came from, her….well…gangster days. Unfortunately, that's where her basketball got her in trouble, but she liked to believe it made her stronger.

This was her home. When people would ask her in the future where her home town was she would tell them Acmeville. Lola had kept the reason that she considered this her real home hidden. Everyone else would think it was petty and stupid, not something that would make a home. But it did for Lola. She had received her first basketball here. It was her first birthday ever truly celebrated, and Honey had gone out of her way to scrape and save for a Spalding basketball; signed by Michael Jordon himself. Oh, how she loved that basketball! It was her prized possession, also known as her lucky charm. Technically speaking, it was her…well….only charm. Since she only had one basketball.

Lola continued on, down the clean, new blacktop streets, the pavement no longer rough and bumpy. She glided across town to the gym and parked at the entrance, "Well, Lo, here it is…," she sighed, staring up at the tall, bubble-like dome.

The blonde athlete forced her large feet forward, swinging open the door. She made her way to the central desk where a cocky looking receptionist sat, looking somewhat lost.

The brown-haired cream duck snapped her gum, "Can I help you?" she asked.

Lola jumped, startled, "Uh, yeah! Sorry! I'm here for career day? Lola Bunny, from PS 315."

The receptionist smiled broadly, "No way!" she exclaimed, leaning forward on her elbows, "I'm here for career day too! I'm from PS 315 too!" she stuck out her hand, "Tina Russo,"

"Lola Bunny," Lola replied, smiling and returning the handshake.

"I got that," Tina smiled back, stepping out from behind the desk, "Come on, your first client is over here," she said, leading her new-found friend over to a grey rabbit whose back was facing them.

"Mr. Bunny? Your trainer is here," she drawled. Then she whispered to Lola, "Watch out," then walked away.

"Alright, Bunny, I think we should start with why you're here and get on to some exercises. I'm Lola Bunny," she introduced, getting right to business with no fear.

The grey jack-rabbit turned around, "Eh, what's up doc?"

Lola rolled her ice-y blue eyes and stuck out her hip.

"I'm here, because I have a date tonight," he retorted, voice heavily dripping with his Brooklyn accent.

"Sorry to say that you're not going to get buff in one day," she dead-panned.

"Well, I can try," he shot back.

After ten push-ups, the grey jack-rabbit sat up, "I'm tired," he whined, panting.

"Listen up, buddy. I'm the toughest girl you will ever meet. I've lived with an abusive father, I've ran with a gang, I can play basketball better than anyone on the westside," she got closer to his face, "And if you don't like it, you can take your scrawny butt and whine it on over to the daycare down the street,"

_'Hmm,'_ Lola laughed in her head, _'Guess you can never underestimate the power of a little bit of background,'_

Honey was in a daze, completing her chores as if she were in a dream. Finally, Melissa came up and tapper her on the cheeks, "Helloooooooo?" she asked, laughing.

"Huh?" Honey snapped out of her own little world.

"Where are you? 'Bugs World'? We got work to do girl! I've been working here a total of seven hours and even I can tell you're behind!" the yellow duck pouted, hand on her hip.

The grey bunny laughed, "Ha, duh," she giggled sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Their boss poked his head behind the door, "if I'm not interrupting anything, could you please GET BACK TO WORK?!"

The two girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes, scooping up four plates of greasy diner food.

They parted ways, Honey heading towards a brown wolf like coyote, "Hey, Ralph E.," she called, passing by and dropping off the food at the red booth opposite of him and returning, note pad out and ready, "What'll it be? The usual?"

I know you're thinking: why is she not having a heart attack and falling on her feet? Because, Ralph E. Wolf was a regular ever since Honey had started working there.

"Sure," Ralph signed, smiling.

Honey sighed wistfully as she walked away, thinking of her date a mere two hours away, "Oh yeah," she whispered to herself, "Honey, you've got a date with destiny,"

She disappeared behind the swinging, stainless steel door, dreaming of where the night would find her.

**A/N: Sorry guys about the short chapter...can't think of anything for this part of Honey's Life. Gotta bunch of inspiration for Lola so we're going to hear from her again if that's ok. R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am writing your chapter off of my phone because I am in Branson, MO without a computer. Yeah I know it's been a while but I didn't really want to write anything for lack of reviews...its kinda depressing. Happy Thanksgiving all my Jesus Freaks! Lol yeah listening to some more tobyMac...anyways you wanna anotha chappie? Haha you got anotha chappie! Onward!**

The air was whipping at her dusky grey and white face as she quietly jingled the keys into the lock and sat down on the rusted, wrought iron park bench left of the diner. It was nearly 7 and she had ditched the work uniform and opted not to wear Lola's purple dress, trading it for a nice pair of jeans and a pretty floral print dress shirt. Honey's long ears had been let down from their tightly wound bow and pony-tail, leaving them with slight kinks in the middle that bounced whenever she moved. She kinda liked the way they flowed, all free and casualy comfortable. The little rose she had plucked from a floral boutique during lunch hour was pressed between her chilled paws. She had thought that it would be a cute gift for Bugs but was now second guessing it, thinking it childish and petty. She started up to go and drop it in the garbage can a few feet to her right.

"Eh, hon? Where's you goin?" a voice behind her asked.

She jumped up, letting out a small shriek. When she came down, she landed on patch of ice and started slipping and sliding around, her small heels unable to grip the slippery surface.

"Hang on, hon! I gotcha," the grey buck started towards his date. He finally caught her and brought her upright again, "Why does it always seem that I'm always catching you?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Maybe it's because you are," Honey replied glumily, brushing her pants off and standing upright.

"It was a joke, hon," he explained, still not releasing her gloved hand. Bugs' smile lit up Honey's heart, making her forget her clumsiness for a moment, lost in the depths of his deep black eyes.

"Oh," she said sheepishly, dropping her eyes and wringing her hands, one of which had been removed from Bugs' hand.

"Let's go," he laughed, leading her along the street, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she started to shiver, "Why don't we stop by your apartment and get your coat," he suggested, her breath starting to get heavy.

"Oh, um, I don't have a coat," she answers, sheepishly, "Me and my sister share the one we have,"

Bugs mentally kicked himself, "Oh, Honey, I'm sorry...," he said, "I didn't mean anything by it, honest,"

"I know," Honey smiled.

"Tell you what," he said, stopping and facing her, "I myself need a new coat too. Why dont we hit the mall first. We can get matching ones," he smiled.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," he said, "Maybe I can get a better deal on it if we buy two instead of one,"

"Just let me get my purse...," she said as they changed directions, and digging around her purse for the wallet that held only a few small bills.

He gently put his hand on top of hers, softly pushing her wallet back into the small purse, "I got it, Honey," he whispered, patting her hand.

"Bugs! I can't let you buy me a coat!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"You-you barely know me!" she sputtered, throwing up her hands.

"I know you're a very hard working, pretty, kind, young women in need of a coat and I know that im able to help that. So just let me buy the coat? Please?"

She looked around a little bit and then returned to staring into his face, locking gazes with him once more and smiled, "Oh...ok. I guess. Anything to help Bugs Bunny,"

Bugs laughed, "After you, fair maiden,"

Honey giggled as she took his offered hand again and the began their stroll down main street, on their way to the department stores.


End file.
